sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Opal (DEMO)
"Black Opal" is primarily the main character of Incendium and leader of Yellow Diamond's Chosen Twelve. Appearance Black Opal has pale grey skin and jet black hair. His gem is a black opal placed on his chest, having an oval-like shape. Debut His previous outfit consisted of black, knee high boots, bearing diamonds at the knees, over light-gray pants. He also wore a deep grey belted button-up collared overcoat with black trimmings, and a green-bordered yellow diamond on the left part of the chest. Opal also bore black shoulder pads, gold chords traveling from his right pad to the center of his collar, along with a blue flowing cape long enough to touch the ground, black on the outside and black, elbow-length gloves. This was all topped with a golden circlet with a red jewel crowned on his head. Current After reforming, Black Opal's Homeworld outfit didn't change as much, besides the addition of brighter colors. He wears dark bluish green boots with deep cyan pants, much like in his earlier reformation he had diamond's at the knees. He also now wears a proper seafoam green hooded overcoat with gold trimmings, a yellow diamond on the left side of the chest area, his symbol, a single angel's wing, on the right side of it. He wears the same black, elbow length gloves, with a cyan tint on them. Instead of a circlet he has in this form a gold necklace with a red jewel at the center. His skin tone deepened from a pale white to a pale grey. Casual Outfit Opal's casual outfit consists of a sleeveless grey hooded fur-trimmed jacket with a Yellow Diamond symbol across the chest, over a black short-sleeved shirt. He also wears in this form venta black jeans and fingerless black elbow-length gloves with black knee-high trimmed boots. Abilities *'Standard Gem abilities': Opal maintains standard gem abilities such as weapon proficiency, shape-shifting, and bubbling gems. Unique Abilities *'Aerokinesis': Opal can manipulate winds, storms, clouds and other forms of weather. **'Flight': As an extension of this ability, Opal can manipulate the winds in order to fly. **'Meteorokinesis': Opal has the ability to summon and control storms with his willpower. ***'Electrokinesis': Opal can bend lightning to his will. Weaponry *'Scepter': Black Opal's primary weapon is a black scepter with golden ends and a clear gem at the crest of it. He normally uses it to conjure and control storms. *'Caelum': A longsword gotten in Laments and Longswords. It has a leather brown scabbard, with depictions of clouds decorating the body. The chape and locket are a bright shade of gold, and the grip was of the same color as the scabbard. The guard was in the shape of a pair of angel’s gold wings, with a clear jewel in the center. The blade has a bluish hue to it. Personality Opal can be described as "emotionally cold", as he is usually quiet and distant. He doesn't like socializing verbally, and is much more comfortable with writing to people than face-to-face talking with them. He is very blatant and straight-forward as a person, and avoids sugar-coating and bending around things. As a leader, he frequently stands his ground, trying to make himself immune to the feelings, thoughts, words, and actions of others. Black Opal does tend to get annoyed and angry with people easily, and most of the time isn't that compatible with others. His team and what he was made for are all he truly cares about, centering his life around those two things. He would fight at whatever intensity necessary for the protection of them. He is also prone to vanity, and because he tends to show his negative feelings more outwardly than his positive (though never feeling more one than the other), those who have not taken time to know him think badly of him. History About one hundred and thirty thousand years ago, Black Opal was excavated with militaristic purposes. He underwent several years of training and learning about gem culture. Only a few thousand years old, Black Opal began his profession in overseeing planetary conquest and trade. At around 10,000, he was admitted into the Chosen Twelve, as part of a project orchestrated by Yellow Diamond. He was instantly accepted as their leader, as he was at higher ranks than the others. Caste As an Opal on Homeworld, Opal was entitled to aristocratic indulgences, such as a lavish dwelling and surrounding environment, as well as a single Pearl servant. Black Opal made a living and quite the fortune buying and selling planets and their resources to distribute to the Homeworld forces, as well as overseeing the conquests of the planets as well. Other Stats Black Opal does not have an acrobatic approach to fights. He mostly relies on his sword and quick wits, not one to preform triple pirouettes, flips, et cetera. If for whatever reasons he does this, he would rather do it in the air where he has the most control. The air is his best environment, and he is most known to use his powers more than anything in a fight. His fighting style with his sword is a bit cliche; he sword fights by the book with somewhat predictable movements. Unlike most, Black Opal has not created his own way of fighting. Weaknesses *Opal has difficulty fighting without the use of powers and weapons, to an extent that he's easy pickings in such circumstances. *Black Opal has trouble fighting against fire-using gems, as wind and wind-related powers only spread fire. Trivia *Black Opal is based off of Zeus of Greek Mythology. **Similarities include his relations among the other twelve, abilities, and standing place as leader of the group. Gemology * Opal is a hydrated amorphous form of silica; its water content may range from 3 to 21% by weight, but is usually between 6 and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal was probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Incendium Category:Staven's Gems (Unfinished) Category:Chosen Twelve Category:Approved Characters Category:Roleplay characters